This invention relates generally to separable electrical interconnection systems and, particularly, to electrical sockets for connecting two electrical components.
In conventional electrical sockets, a socket contact may contact a generally flat pad of a substrate. The pad, often called a landside pad, is connected to one electrical component and the socket contact is connected to another.
As substrate landside pads are shrunk to improve electrical performance, the socket contacts may tend to slide off the pads. In addition, while the pads are shrunk, the contact resistance between the socket contacts and the substrate landside pads may still be relatively high due to the small contact area.